No Such Animal
by RAC
Summary: Faith hasn't been in jail all of this time, after all...


No Such Animal  
  
Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Faith was walking out of a store, carrying groceries. He shook his head, certain that he was seeing things. As she turned the corner, he made up his mind to follow her. He had to find out what she was up to. He couldn't believe she was even out of jail. When he turned the corner, he was even more amazed to see Faith get on a city bus. This just didn't seem like the same person at all. As the bus went by, Angel launched himself into the air, and landed on top of it.  
  
A few blocks later, he noticed Faith get off of the bus. He slid down the side of the bus and followed her, making sure to keep his distance. They were in a bad neighborhood. Angel couldn't figure out what was going on. Faith crossed the street in front of him and started walking more quickly. She didn't get very far when she was pulled into an alley. Her arms flew up into the air, and her bags fell to the ground. Groceries spilled out over the sidewalk, and Faith screamed.  
  
Angel was unnerved by the fear and shock in that scream. He never thought that sound could ever come from Faith. After his initial shock wore off, he rushed to the alley to help her. The sight that greeted him when he entered the alley was more of what he might have expected. One man was slumped against the wall, his limbs bent at awkward angles. The other man was flying through the air towards a dumpster. He crashed into the dumpster and fell to the ground. He let out a moan. Faith turned to face Angel. There was anger on her face, and she was ready for more. When she recognized Angel, her face went pale.  
  
"Angel?" she asked.  
  
"Faith? What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail."  
  
"Yeah. Well. I am not in jail anymore," said Faith as she pushed her way past him and started gathering her groceries. Angel just watched for a moment, and then bent down and started helping her.  
  
"The bags ripped," said Faith. She sounded frantic. Angel picked up the milk and eggs. The eggs were all broken, but the milk was somehow preserved. Faith was holding a loaf of bread, a box of cereal, and some canned goods. She looked up at Angel. There were tears in her eyes. Angel kneeled beside her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"Faith? What is it?"  
  
"I." she began. Then, she shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind. I-I'll figure something out." She used him to help her stand up while holding everything. When he also stood, she reached out and took the milk from him.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she pushed past him and continued up the street. He stared after her for a couple of minutes, and then started following her again. A few moments later, Angel saw something that he never would have believed. A woman was being attacked by three vampires, and Faith just walked by, as is nothing was happening. Angel didn't have time to wonder what was wrong with her. He immediately attacked the vampires.  
  
When he had staked the three vampires, he helped the woman to her feet, made sure she was okay, and then turned away from her. He saw Faith standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change so she could cross. Angel was angry. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, twisting her around so that she was facing him.  
  
"What is your problem?" he demanded.  
  
"I need to get home, and a vampire with a soul is blocking my way!" screamed Faith. She tried to push past him, but he stopped her.  
  
"Why didn't you help that woman?"  
  
"Not my problem. I have things to take care of. Now, if you don't want to fight me, then please, let me go."  
  
"I don't get it, Faith," said Angel as he stepped aside and let Faith go. As she started walking again, he followed her. "You're the Slayer. You are supposed to slay vampires."  
  
"I'm not the Slayer anymore. I am just Faith."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you are still the Slayer. I saw what you did to those two guys who jumped you."  
  
"That was. No. I am just Faith. Not a Slayer. Just Faith." She spun around and stared into his face. "Don't you get it? Some things are more important than slaying vampires!"  
  
"I don't get it. You were searching for redemption. What changed?"  
  
"Nothing changed! I found my redemption, and that is why I am not a Slayer anymore! Move on!"  
  
"Faith, I can't! You are a Slayer. You were Called, and you have a Duty to perform!"  
  
"I am not a Slayer! I gave it up!"  
  
"It isn't something you can just give up! It."  
  
"It what? And, who says I can't give it up? The Council gave up on me! Buffy gave up on me! Hell, even you gave up on me!"  
  
"I didn't give up."  
  
"Really? So. How come you didn't know I was out of jail already?" There were tears in her eyes again. "I got out of jail three days, just three measly days, after you visited me and we talked about your singing. If you didn't give up on me, then how come you never tried to get in touch with me again?"  
  
"Faith, I."  
  
"No, Angel! Don't try to explain. It doesn't matter. I moved on. I built my own life, without Slaying. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go home."  
  
"But, Faith. How can you turn your back on this?"  
  
"I told you, I found redemption. I found something more important than all of the vampires and demons. I finally found something that I can truly defend, and right now, you are keeping me from it! If you really care. if you really want me to be happy, then go. Forget that you even saw me today."  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Angel, please. Just go. We can't help each other anymore." With that, she turned away from him and walked to an apartment building. She climbed the stairs of the building and unlocked the door. She pulled the door open, juggling the groceries she had managed to salvage and turned to look at him one last time. She smiled a sad, weary smile, and then went inside. Angel turned to go, and noticed something on the street that caught his attention.  
  
He walked over to the street and examined the truck. He looked it over carefully, because he wanted to be absolutely certain that it was the vehicle that he believed it to be. When he was certain, he looked up at the building, smiled, and started to walk home.  
  
Faith watched him from the window in the entryway. When he started to examine the truck, she was afraid that he would come up to the apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief when he turned and walked away. She went up to her apartment, unlocked the door, and went inside.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," she called out. She knew it was corny, and even cliché, but she didn't care. She smiled broadly as Lindsey stepped out of the kitchen and rushed to help her with the groceries. He looked concerned, and she realized that she would have to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Faith? What happened?" he asked. She almost burst out laughing as he took some of the groceries from her. She walked to the kitchen and set her groceries on the counter. Lindsey put the milk into the refrigerator and turned to look at her.  
  
"Two men tried to mug me. I guess they never thought they'd run up against a Slayer," she giggled. He looked at her.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean," she told him as she started putting the food away.  
  
"Faith, you know that I know you better than that. What happened?"  
  
"I saw Angel. It brought back some memories."  
  
"About?"  
  
Faith didn't answer. Instead, she walked down the hallway and stopped in the doorway of the bedroom to the back of the apartment. Lindsey stepped up behind her, waiting to see if she would go into the room. She didn't. She stood in the doorway, and Lindsey wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his head on her shoulder and stared into the room.  
  
"Buffy, mostly. I once told her that there was no such thing as innocent people. I now better than that now," she said. She stepped out of his embrace, and went into the room. She bent over the crib and kissed their little girls goodnight. 


End file.
